pjo charaters,gods,and guest read book 1
by Howslife
Summary: percy nico and thalia go back in time to read a few books with the gods and maybe grandchildren of the gods. also other charaters will appear. i suck at summerys and this is my first review. tell me what i did good and bad on thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please give me good reviews. If you give me bad reviews I will hunt you down. JK JK JK! This is set when Thalia was a tree. ****I DON'T OWN PJO 'CAUSE RICK RIORDAN DOES. I AM REALLY SAD b/c I don't own it. *CRYING***

**Random word Random word Random word Random word Random **

**Chapter 1 - who r you people?**

**Percy Jackson**

**I was walking to the beach to have a date with Annabeth, when a white light swallowed me.**

**Nico Di Angelo**

**I hate being grounded. My dad(Hades) is getting all worked up just because I failed my Greek test. I was about to use the restroom when a white light swallowed me. I still have to go pee.**

**Thalia Grace **

**Lady Artemis told me I can take care of this monster by myself because she was going to help the new recruits. It was an amphisbaena(look on wikapeda to know what it is) so it was pretty easy. When it started to dissolve there was a white light . That light swallowed me.**

**Athena pov**

**Zeus and Poseidon were having a there daily fight like "water disaster are better then air disasters". Hera was talking with Demeter about stuff. Hephaestus and Ares were fighting over Aphrodite who looked happy about that. Apollo and Hermes are making plans for a prank. Artemis was talking with I were talking about smart stuff. Dionysus and Hades was looking very bored. And Hestia was tending the fire. We were doing these things but stopped when they heard saw kids falling from the sky. Athena was fast enough to make a couch appear which caught 2 out of the 3 kids. **

"**Hey why did you guys land on the couch and I end up on the hard floor." said the green eyed boy. "We r that awesome that's why." the brown eyed boy said while he high-five the girl that had shocking blue eyes. They were all laughing in till they saw us. Zeus yelled, "who are you and why are you here." Before they could replay a letter and 5 books appeared and landed on the green eyed boy who didn't look hurt which was strange . I got the letter and started to read it out loud. It** said."_dear confused gods and demigods, i am the hot awesome and talented apollo who was bored and decied to send these kids from the future so u can read books about percy who is awesome too. swear on the synx that you would not harm any of them. just say your names and not parents. also i will bring some other future and this year kids. i last thing i will bring the gods some . i wish i can see ur face when the happens. love the awesome Apollo. _

_**Percys pov**_

_ 'what does he mean by grandchildren'. _ **Dad started eyeing me weird when he herad my name. "Thalia why dont you say your name first".**

**"why because ur chicken." "Nope but ladys first." yeah right but i will do it any was" "my name is Thalia grace" i can hear everyone said"but u r a tree". "i was but kelp head over here saved me" hey i saved u and 4 that i get insulted"everyone laughed and nico the hardest. nico went next " i am nico di Angelo" after that hades looked like he was going to faint. then i said "i am the awesomest cousin whos name is percy jackson."my dad was looking like hades whispered to thalia," look whos ego is getting bigger". athena said so we now know who u r now lets read.**

**we were about to read when out of now where 3 kids landed on the couch .there was 2 girls and 1 boy. they looked like annabeth and me now that scared me a and nico are whishpering and the gods looked they were about to yell at and dad are looking at the kids like they were their worest nightmare. everyone was speechless but aphoridite was yelling something like "OMG this kids r so cute!" she asked them theeir names and this is what they said. the oldest girl who had black hair with blond highlights and greeneyes that looked like mine said "my name is caitlin jackons and im 10 years old." the boy who had jet blackhair and my eyes who looked like a minture me said "im dylan jackson and im 8 years old." then the girl who had curly blond hair and grey eyes who looked like a miniture sized annabeth said 'im sophie jackson and is 5 years old." after that thalia and nico busted out laughing. Sophia climbed on top of everyone and sat on my lap and yelled "DADDY" at me. NIco said "what the shit percy i didnt know u had kids" and then he and thalia started laughing looked scared and Athena looked like she saw a ghost. "wait im only 17 so im to young."apollo said but remeber the letter. fuck i hope that athena and dad dont find out that im dating Annabeth.**

**the rest of the kids then ran up to me and hugged me really hard. and was saying stuff like "i missed u daddy" "why is aunt thalia and uncle Nico here" "and where are the gods here" i told them what was happening and told them to calm down and they listened to me everyone was laughing,looking confused,or was looking like they wanted to was the first one to get out of shock and yelled "EVERYONE BE QUEIT SO WE CAN READ THESE BOOKS." when everone calmed down she read "percy jackson and the lightneing theif, chapter 1 I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note**

**I just wrote this story cause I was bored so if **

**anyone one wants to steal this idea go ahead any **

**was I am not going to write any more of the story so **

**go ahead and throw tomatoes and bricks any was bye my buds.**


End file.
